Galley-La Company
The Galley-La Company (ガレーラカンパニー Garēra Kanpanī) is a company of shipwrights in the fictional world of One Piece. The company, which has been established for five years, builds ships for citizens and pirates, as well as for the World Government. Water 7, the island the company is on, is said to be the home of the best shipwrights in the world. The company is led by Iceburg, the mayor of Water 7 and the elder apprentice of the legendary shipwright Tom. History Twenty-two years ago, after the execution of the pirate king, Gold Roger, and the start of the Grand Age of Pirates, sailing was very dangerous. The city of Water 7, named for its seven different shipwright companies, relied heavily on trades with nearby cities for various essentials. As such, the people were scared for their lives. However, days after the execution, the government came to arrest Tom for building the pirate king's ship. He was to be put to death for this crime. Tom, however, had a plan; he wanted to build a Sea Train, a train that would be able to run on the ocean and connect various nearby cities to one another. With a Sea Train, Water 7 could once again be in contact with other cities. The government allowed him to live so that he could finish his train. If it succeeded, his previous crime would be pardoned. When Kokoro, Tom's secretary, and Iceburg, the elder of Tom's two apprentices, heard the news, they were very glad for Tom. By doing this, he would not only be allowed to live, but he would also be improving the lives of the people of Water 7. Iceburg and Tom worked hard to build the train, and were later assisted by Cutty Flam, Tom's younger apprentice. The three worked for fourteen years on the train and tracks to various cities, and finally had the Sea Train working well. The government came to pardon Tom for his crimes, but through various happenings, he was instead sentenced to death. He was escorted to Impel Down, the marine prison, in the very Sea Train he had built. Cutty Flam followed the Sea Train, trying to stop it, but was unable to. He was then hit by the train and thought to be dead. Iceburg, now the only shipwright left of Tom's Workers, decided to continue what Tom had started: changing Water 7 into a city even more prosperous than before. After much work, he managed to not only unite the previous seven companies of Water 7 into one thriving company, but also win the love of the people of Water 7. The new company, with the shipwrights from all the previous companies, was named Galley-La. ---- Organization There are seven docks in the Galley-La company. Each has its own set of workers and its own shipyard. Each Dock can be entered through a towering door with its number on it, through which the shipyard can be reached. It is unknown how many employees the company has, but there are hundreds shown at various points, and as the city is a large city populated largely by shipwrights, the number could be very high. Each Dock has five foremen in charge of it. Dock One is typically regarded as the most prestigious by many citizens and workers, and it is also the only Dock that much information is known about, as the others haven't been shown in series. The people of Water 7 seem to idolize the foremen of Dock One, discussing how manly or handsome they are, much like one would expect when talking about celebrities. Galley-La also has a main office, which doubles as Iceburg's home. ---- People in Galley-La Iceburg Seiyū: Oikawa Izō, Daisuke Kishio (young Iceburg) The president of the Galley-La company, Iceburg (アイスバーグ Aisubāgu) is currently 38 years old. He is loved by the people of Water 7, especially by all of his workers. They enjoy his company and often ask for his opinion and input on anything having to do with building ships. Iceburg at times seems to have two different personalities. Sometimes, he acts in a very childish way, canceling all of his meetings so that he can show people around, refusing to meet with people because he doesn't like them, finding animals on the ground and taking care of them, and other such behaviors (He currently has a mouse that he named "Tyrannosaurus"). However, when the time comes, he can be very serious, and it becomes clear that his childishness is simply an act. Iceburg was the holder of the plans to Pluton for four years after Tom's death. After those four years, he secretly gave them to Cutty Flam, Tom's other apprentice that Iceburg had known since the two were children. However, as this was done in secret, the government still believes that Iceburg is in possession of the plans. As such, some officials come to try and get them from him on a regular basis. *Iceburg was recently voted the 19th most popular character in One Piece. *According to a Volume 43 SBS, Iceburg's birthday is January 3rd. This is because ai is the pronunciation of the English letter "i", which looks like the number one. Su is the first part of the Japanese pronunciation of the word "three" (surī). Put together, these make Aisu (Ice), the first part of Iceburg's name. SBS One Piece Manga - Vol.43 Chapter 415, Water 7 and CP9 Birthdays *Despite the fact that Eiichiro Oda has spelled his name as "Iceburg" multiple times, this isn't always used. Many fans prefer the name "Iceberg". The anime itself spelled the name as "Icebarg" once, while Oda himself wrote it as "Iceberg" in a recent fan poll. ---- Kalifa Seiyū: Naomi Shindou Kalifa (カリファ Karifa), Iceburg's secretary, is a young woman who is very good at predicting Iceburg's needs, as well as keeping him on track. As his secretary, she is in charge of keeping track of his meetings and canceling them if it is required; however, she also accompanies him everywhere and gets things together for him before he even asks for them. Normally she is very calm and composed; however, if somebody insults Iceburg, she is very quick to anger, telling them that they are rude and kicking them rapidly in the face. Kalifa is very rarely seen away from Iceburg's side. She seems to care for Iceburg very much, and is very upset when anything happens to him. *Kalifa was recently voted the 23rd most popular character in One Piece. *According to a Volume 43 SBS, Kalifa's birthday is April 23. This is because Secretary's Day is on April 23. SBS One Piece Manga - Vol.43 Chapter 415, Water 7 and CP9 Birthdays ---- Shipwrights Galley-La seems to have very high standards when it comes to accepting new shipwrights; the ones that fail typically go on to join the Franky Family. However, the ones who are accepted all have very distinct personalites. ---- Paulie Seiyū: Takahiro Yoshimizu Paulie (パウリー Paurī) is one of the five foremen of Dock One. His specialties are rigging and mast-making. Paulie's fighting style revolves entirely around using ropes and various knots in a style he calls "Rope Action". Despite the fact that all five foremen are equally ranked, Paulie seems to be the most respected by the other shipwrights of Dock One, often even ordering Lulu and Tilestone. He also is the closest of the five to Iceburg, and becomes very upset when he is insulted or harmed. He even says that Iceburg is the one that made him a shipwright, and he is seen admiring the Sea Train when it was first built. Paulie has many money problems. He is constantly in debt, and as such is often chased by money-lenders. Whenever he does get money, however, instead of paying off his debts, he gambles it all away, getting himself even deeper in debt. Paulie also doesn't like women wearing what he considers "scandalous clothing"; as such, he has many problems with the way Nami, Kalifa and Mozu and Kiwi dress, and often tells them to wear something that covers more. Attack List *'Rope Action Round Turn' (ロープアクション　ラウンド･ターン Rōpu Akushon Raundo Tān): Ropes grab several enemies and smash them together *'Rope Action Bowline Knot' (ロープアクション　ボーラインノット Rōpu Akushon Bōrain Notto): A rope ties around an opponent's wrist. Usually followed by Oshioki: Ippon-Zuri. *'Oshioki: Ippon-Zuri' (オシオキ　一本釣り Oshioki Ipponzuri, "Punishment: Fishing"): Paulie flips a foe over him and slams him into the floor. *'Rope Action Half-Knot Air Drive' (ロープアクション　ハーフノット･エア･ドライブ Rōpu Akushon Hāfu Notto Ea Doraibu): A rope ties around an opponent's neck and he is slammed into the floor. *'Rope Action Pipe Hitch Knives' (ロープアクション　パイプ･ヒッチ･ナイブス Rōpu Akushon Paipu Hitchi Naibusu): Paulie launches a rope with a row of knives tied into it in an attempt to cut or slash the target. *'Rope Action Figure-of-Eight Knot' (ロープアクション　フィギュアオブ･エイト･ノット Rōpu Akushon Figyua obu Eito Notto): Eight knotted ropes shoot out like fists in eight directions. *'Rope Action Timber Hitch Tug' (ロープアクション　ティンバー･ヒッチ･タグ Rōpu Akushon Tinbā Hitchi Tagu): In the air, several ropes grab the hair of a giant enemy and the force of Paulie's fall pulls the enemy down. *'Rope Action Top Knot' (ロープアクション　独楽結び(タップ･ノット) Rōpu Akushon Tappu Notto): A rope spirals around an enemy, and by pulling with enough force, the enemy spins like a top and eventually collapses from dizzyness. *'Shrouds and Ratline Knot' (シュラウズ･アンド･ラットリン･ノット Shurauzu ando Rattorin Notto): A net of rope slams into several enemies. Trivia *Paulie was recently voted the 18th most popular character in One Piece. *According to a Volume 43 SBS, Paulie's birthday is July 8. This is because in the Japanese language, 7 can be pronounced as na, and 8 can be pronounced as wa. Put together, these make nawa, the Japanese word for rope. SBS One Piece Manga - Vol.43 Chapter 415, Water 7 and CP9 Birthdays *Paulie's name was spelled as "Pauly" in a recent poll in Shonen Jump. However, as other characters' names were spelled differently than the accepted canon or fan spellings, the spelling "Paulie" is still, by far, the most common spelling used. ---- Rob Lucci Seiyū: Tomokazu Seki Rob Lucci (ロブ･ルッチ Robu Rucchi) is one of the five foremen of Dock One. He is a sawyer and treenail specialist. Lucci most often fights weaponless, but occasionally will fight with whatever tool he finds nearby. Lucci never talks, preferring to instead talk through his pet pigeon Hattori, using ventriloquism. Hattori always rides on Lucci's shoulder until Lucci begins fighting, at which point he will fly overhead until the battle is over. Lucci seems to have a rivalry with Paulie, and often chides him for having money problems. Because of this rivalry, the two often fight; however, the matches generally end before there is a victor. Other than this, however, Lucci appears to be very distant from everyone else, including the other foremen and Iceburg. *Lucci was recently voted the 12th most popular character in One Piece. *According to a Volume 43 SBS, Lucci's birthday is June 2. This is because in the Japanese language, 6 can be pronounced as ro, and 2 can be pronounced as bu. Put together, these make Robu, Lucci's first name. SBS One Piece Manga - Vol.43 Chapter 415, Water 7 and CP9 Birthdays ---- Kaku Seiyū: Ryotaro Okiayu Kaku (カク Kaku) is one of the five foremen of Dock One. Kaku has no specialty when it comes to building ships. Kaku fights with bladed weapons of various sorts, although what this is changes. Kaku is very light-hearted, oftentimes seen smiling and laughing. He seems to enjoy climbing buildings and jumping off of them to travel, as opposed to walking or riding on a Yagara Bull like most citizens do. Kaku also has the peculiar habit of speaking like an old man would. Japanese has many different speech patterns that people use, depending on age, gender, location, and other such things. Kaku, however, uses the same speech patterns an old man does. He does this so often that Luffy even asked if he was an old man, to which Kaku replied (while speaking like an old man) that he is 23. This confused everybody even more. *Kaku is called the "Mountain Wind" (山風, yama-kaze) by the people of Water 7. Franky, however, calls him the "Mountain Monkey" (山ザル, yama-zaru). *Kaku was recently voted the 9th most popular character in One Piece. *According to a Volume 43 SBS, Kaku's birthday is August 7. This is because in Japanese, 8 can be pronounced as ha, and 7 can be pronounced as na. Put together, these make hana, the Japanese word for nose. SBS One Piece Manga - Vol.43 Chapter 415, Water 7 and CP9 Birthdays ---- Peepley Lulu Seiyū: Shinichiro Ohta Peepley Lulu (ピープリー･ルル Pīpurī Ruru) is one of the five foremen of Dock One. His specialties are pitch, block and tackle, and blacksmithing. Lulu fights with double-weapons, although what weapons he uses change at times; he has been seen fighting with swords, guns, and saws, though he tends to stick with swords later in the story. Lulu constantly has part of his hair sticking up. When he tries to push it down, it always pops up somewhere else, such as the other side of his head, his mustache, and other people's heads. In most situations this is simply humorous, with other characters looking at him funny for it or simply ignoring the oddness. However, at times it actually comes in handy; in battle, Lulu can make the hair come out of somebody's nose to distract them, leaving them open for him to attack. Attack List *'Treenail Lock' (木釘(トレンネル)ロック Torenneru Rokku): Used by Tilestone and Lulu. A giant enemy's hair and face is nailed to a wall. ---- Tilestone Seiyū: Tetsu Inada Tilestone (タイルストン Tairusuton) is one of the five foremen of Dock One. His specialties are cabinetry, caulking, and flag making. Tilestone is a very large, strong man, who typically fights with either a large hammer or some sort of huge, hand-held cannon. He has a tattoo going from his chest near his shoulder to his arm with the kanji for "shipwright" (船大工, funadaiku), although oftentimes only the first kanji, which means "ship", can be seen. Tilestone yells everything he says, even if the situation calls for speaking quietly. The other foremen seem to understand this, and even though they yell at him for it, they also seem to try to accommodate it. However, Tilestone himself seems somewhat unaware of his constant yelling. Tilestone is the last of the foremen to be formally introduced in the story, although he is present from the first scene Galley-La is shown in. Attack List *'Demi Cannon' (デミ･キャノン Demi Kyanon): A powerful handheld cannon is fired. *'Ryuukotsu Ori' (竜骨折り Ryūkotsu Ori, "Keel Crusher"): Several enemies are placed into a bearhug. *'Treenail Lock' (木釘(トレンネル)ロック Torenneru Rokku): Used by Tilestone and Lulu. A giant enemy's hair and face is nailed to a wall. *'Senkanhou' (戦艦砲 Senkanhō, "Battleship Cannon"): An extremely powerful handheld cannon is fired. Part in story The Straw Hat Pirates went to the Galley-La in order to fix their ship, only to be informed by Kaku that it couldn't be fixed even by them and instead recommended that they get a new one. During the night, however, an assassination attempt was made on Iceburg, and when he recovered, he stated that Nico Robin of the Straw Hat crew was the perpetrator. Thus, the Galley-La workers attacked Luffy and Nami, but due to intervention from Franky they escaped. However, the other workers searched throughout the city for the crew, and that night they all guarded Iceburg in his home. Earlier, Robin admitted to the crew that she was the assassin, so the Straw Hats planned to catch her as she made another attempt and demand an explanation. The building was attacked by several people in masks, who the carpenters assumed were the Straw Hats. Iceburg told Paulie about the plans for the Pluton and the masked people revealed their identities: Lucci, Kaku, Kalifa, and Blueno, all members of the government agency CP9, along with Nico Robin. As it turns out, it was their intention to fail at the first assassination attempt so the blame would be placed on the Straw Hats, and that this will be the one to finish him off. Despite the efforts of the Straw Hats and Paulie (the other foremen were defeated), they were all badly wounded and the mansion was set on fire. However, Chopper managed to save everyone before he fainted. When Iceburg recovered, he told Nami about the reason Robin was helping CP9. Telling the workers that Lucci, Kaku, and Kalifa were on vacation, Paulie got them to help search for Luffy and Zoro (who were thrown into the city by Lucci) and stop the train heading for Enies Lobby, which CP9 was using. Unfortunately, the train departed before they could arrive. Thankfully, Kokoro revealed that a prototype Sea Train was built that they could use to chase after them. Boarding the train were the Straw Hat Pirates; the Franky Family; and, representing Galley-La, Paulie, Lulu, and Tilestone. At Enies Lobby, after helping defeat the giants Oimo and Kaashii, the foremen held off incoming soldiers while the Straw Hats and Franky Family continued on. Once Oimo and Kaashii joined their side, they moved onto the Courthouse where they faced Judge Baskerville and other soldiers, with the help of the Franky Family. The Galley-La foremen and Franky Family lost and were tied up, only to be released when it was announced that the Buster Call was going to be used on the island. The Galley-La foremen, Franky Family, Oimo, and Kaashii have reached the Main Gate only to be attacked by three Buster Call ships there. The Marines have announced that they are all dead, but this turned out to be incorrect as no sooner then Luffy beats Lucci, Paulie's voice is heard over a loudspeaker Den-Den Mushi congratulating Luffy and confirming that he, Galley-La, Franky Family, Oimo and Kaashii were safe as he managed to save them from plunging into the bottomless waterfall under the island with his rope skills. The entire group is now heading away from Enies Lobby onboard Puffing Tom. Meanwhile, Iceburg and a crew of Galley-La workers were sailing toward the Strawhats, just in time to see Going Merry fell apart. Iceburg then revealed that he heard merry's cry for help, and helped repair it. Category:Organizations Category:Shipwrights Category:Former Villains